The invention relates to an improved cereal agglomeration process and a crisp agglomerated cereal product, especially one having a low fat content and based on a delicate, friable base cereal.
Some coating solutions containing sugar, fat or hydrocolloids, have been applied to a variety of food productsxe2x80x94for a variety of reasons. In some cases, prior art products required a sugar coating, either glossy or frosted for sweetness. Some products required flexibility in a bar-type product. And, some were applied for the purpose of achieving agglomeration. Many different purposes and many different compositions have been disclosed. Some agglomerated products rely on significant oil contents to minimize sticking to the equipment during processing and maintain flexibility while warm to facilitate proper sizing without creating undue amounts of fines. It would, however, be desirable to reduce the presence of fat to minimal levels, without eliminating the known benefits of oil at significant levels.
The art has been in need of low-fat, agglomerated (or clustered) ready-to-eat cereal products and has endeavored to make one with a desirable crispness to the bite and tender chew while not sacrificing bowl life in the presence of milk or creating issues such as equipment fouling. It would be especially desirable to have such a cereal product that maintained the visual identity of the base cereal components yet would be crunchy initially and for extended periods in contact with milk.
Consumers interested in assuring themselves a healthy diet have increasingly sought out low-fat products and prefer those having a natural appearance or taste. However, the preparation of low-fat, natural-appearing cereals presents a number of challenges in terms of taste, texture and processing. And, when it is desired to produce a cereal comprised of initially crisp, friable and/or fragile components, the problems are increased.
In one example of agglomerated cereals, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,427 to Martin, describes a natural granola product known as C. W. Post brand granola cereal prepared by agglomerating a granola-like mix. An assortment of amylaceous and proteinaceous particles is agglomerated around pieces of puffed, cupped, toasted cereal (such as crisp rice) which serve as focal points for adhering the other ingredient particles. Oil and sugar coatings were applied, the oil at levels sufficient to give a total fat content of at least about 15% by weight. Thus, the disclosure did not provide teachings as to the preparation of a low-fat cereal product, much less one having the desired characteristics of the type provided by the invention. The use of a fragile cereal like crisp rice was principally to provide an acceptable nucleus for agglomerating the other diverse ingredients and was used at relatively low levels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,805 to Delpierre, III, et al., a low-fat granola cereal is prepared by combining, e.g., 30% to 50% cereal flakes, 10% to 40% other cereal ingredients including 5% to 20% crisp rice, and up to 20% cereal flour. Optionally, from 1% to 5% maltodextrin can be added to tackify the product. In the process, the dry ingredients including the cereal and maltodextrin are added to a coating reel and the optional oil can then be added. Then, coating syrup is applied. The disclosure prefers the use of 5% to 9% oil.
The prior art is replete with references to techniques for applying sugar coatings to cereal products to enhance palatability and, sometimes, texture. In some early patents, fat and sugar coatings were both applied. In others, only sugar was employed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,685, Lyall, et al., disclose the use of an emulsified oil and sugar coating to enable a one-step application of a sugar coating to a cereal product and eliminate the separate coating of oil. Again, however, the disclosure is silent with regard to the problems associated with the preparation of an agglomerated cereal product with a low fat content, yet exhibiting extended crispness retention. Recently, in WO 02/21937, Green, et al., describe a crispy savory snack food comprising a cereal which is agglomerated by a binder comprising a sugar. The binder is said to contribute to crispness or crunchiness. The binder can contain optional low amounts of oil or starch in addition to the sugar component. The binder mixture is prepared in a first step in the process by simply mixing and heating the ingredients, principally sugar and water. The binder mixture is then applied to a cereal component by mixing. The cereal and binder mixture is then lightly compressed and dried.
There remains a need for an improved cereal agglomeration process and an agglomerated cereal product, especially one having a low fat content and exhibiting extended crispness retention for delicate, friable base cereals.